


Kids Know Best

by HayamaRei



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Costumes, Crack, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Halloween, I'm not sure how to tag it, M/M, barry and len meet trick or treaters, it's cute, it's weird - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayamaRei/pseuds/HayamaRei
Summary: Barry and Len are ready for the wave of trick-or-treaters that will surely come to their door on Halloween. What they aren't ready for is the costumes the kids have favoured.





	Kids Know Best

**Author's Note:**

> This was born out of a silly idea and midnight boredom.   
> I've never contributed to the Halloween fics, or the Flash fandom, so this seemed like a nice opportunity to test the waters.   
> A day late because I never post holiday fics on time.  
> Enjoy!

“I look ridiculous.” Barry declared as he walked into the living room where Len was pouring candy bars and sweets into a bag. He was dressed in a striped black and white criminal outfit and the bag had a dollar sign on it. He turned at the sound of Barry's voice. 

“It matches the theme, Red.” He set the candy aside in favour of getting up. “Kids will love it.”

Barry looked down at his costume with disdain. It was a $20 knockoff of the Flash suit, the top part was too loose and the bottom was spandex. It even had fake abs in the fabric. The cowl was uncomfortable and almost too small for his head. 

“Don't pretend this is for the kids.” He replied and pulled on the collar a bit. “You made me get it because you think it's hilarious.”

Len inclined his head with a smirk on. “Maybe. But kids will love it nonetheless. Kids love the Flash.”

“Why didn't you get a cheap Cold outfit then?”

“And encourage rumours that Captain Cold and the Flash are living together?” Len asked almost scandalized. “Barry, please.”

“You like encouraging those rumours.” Barry pointed out but couldn't stop a smile. “You started them.”

“By accident.”

“Haven't denied them though.”

“Do you want me to become a liar?” Len grinned, stepping closer and Barry did the same. “Encouraging nefarious behaviour is very un-hero like.”

Barry chuckled, they were almost toe-to-toe now. “Some of your personality has rubbed off on me.” He teased and sneaked his arms around Len’s neck.

“That's not everything that's been rubbing off,” Len started leaning in for a kiss, Barry snorted but mimicked the action, just as their lips were about to meet the doorbell rang. Len laughed as Barry threw his head back in false annoyment. 

Len grabbed his bag from the couch and went to open the door while Barry began sorting some of the gluten-free ones they'd gotten just in case. All kids deserved a good Halloween. 

“Scarlet!” Len suddenly called from the door. “Come here, you need to see this!” He sounded extremely amused.

Barry made his way to the door and peeked over Len’s shoulder. The sight made him freeze and gape. In front of him was a group of four kids, looking like a mini-version of the Rogues, namely Len, Mick, Lisa, and Hartley, packed with mini cold/heat/gold guns and Hart’s sonic gauntlets. 

The kids, save for mini-Captain Cold, beamed at Barry's suit. However, mini-Cold raised his gun and aimed it straight at Barry.

“We meet again, Flash.” He drawled in a hauntingly accurate imitation of Len’s drawl. 

The other kids quickly followed suit and raised their weapons at Barry, too. Len was watching with open amusement and a big amount of approval. 

Barry raised his hands, trying hard to keep up act for the kids. “I'm clearly outnumbered, no need for violence.” He said and little-Heatwave laughed. 

“But violence is fun!” He tried to deepen his voice but it didn't quite succeed. Len chuckled. 

“Fire!” Mini-Cold commanded and the kids all pulled their toys’ triggers, making them light up in their respective colours (green for Hartley’s gauntlets) and make various noises. Barry groaned and pretended to be hit, throwing himself on the ground in defeat. 

The kids let delighted cheers of victory and Len put armfuls of candy in their bags before sending them off. Barry stayed on the ground until the door was closed, then erupted in laughter, rolling on his back while still on the floor. 

“They were the Rogues!” He exclaimed in hysterics. “Mini-you was so accurate it was scary!” 

Len was looming over him. “You got owned by eight year olds.” He declared and he sounded more than delighted. 

“They had guns! Little guns, Len!” Barry's stomach hurt from the strain of his laughing. “I cannot believe this. We should've taken a picture, Mick would've loved it.”

Len laughed, “He would. Now get your ass up, you were defeated by me and I believe I deserve a reward for it.”

“I was defeated by a kid in a Halloween costume.” Barry retorted, pulling himself up. 

“That sounds worse, you know that, right?” 

“Shut up.” 

“Make me.”

Len titled his chin in challenge and Barry grinned, leaning forward for a kiss right as the bell rang again and Barry actually did groan this time. 

“These better be a whole group of mini-Flashes.” He said and opened the door. 

“Trick or treat!” The group of Gotham-disguised mini-villains shouted.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love, comments are life.


End file.
